Silent Game
by Annalie Gomez
Summary: 16 year-old (female) Uzumaki Naruto transfers to Konoha Academy and immediately becomes the most popular girl. On her first day, she bumped into a mystery boy who's actually the most popular guy in the school. Little mystery boy takes an interest in the blonde and slowly, they start developing a relationship. Will they overcome the issues that are thrown at them? Sasu/Naru. ;]
1. Silent Room

LOL. How ironic, I love writing stories but I hate showing them to other people. Anyway... Includes female Naruto. :) if you don't like it, then go complain to your mom in a ditch. Since it's the first chapter, it'll be suckish. Oh, and there won't be much talking. And I'm 12, so don't expect a lot of stuff you read from other stories. This story also takes place in our time. Preferably somewhere in Florida where the weather is nice. Except I'm including Konoha Academy there. Oh, how a little girl could dream... HAR HAR.

_italics _- thoughts. **bold - **Kyuubi's thoughts.

Other than that, read to your heart's content!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto fell down her bed with a loud thump.

**Kit, it's the first day of school and you're late.** Kyuubi hummed, smirking.

(A/N: I'm not going to take the time to explain who Kyuubi is, so yeah...)

_Oh, crap!_

The 16 year-old girl stood up and quickly got dressed, brushing her curly blonde hair, wearing a white sleeveless top that said 'Believe' with a cross, a loose jean jacket, short shorts with triangular studs, and her very-light-peach-colored combat boots. Thinking she was extremely late, she forgot to eat breakfast.

_I might not look good but I need to go!_

Naruto had 1 good hour before she had to be at school, which frustrated her since she could've gotten more sleep in that time. The blonde walked to a store that was selling some hot drinks. After she bought some hot chocolate to fill her stomach, she was disturbed. Scratch '_I might not look good_', everyone was staring at her. It was a normal for people to stare at her, but she could never get used to it. Men looked at her as if they've seen an angel and women stared at her with jealousy. Well who could blame them? Naruto was beautiful. She had sun-kissed tan skin, long, natural blonde and bit-curled hair that looked like the sun's shine, big eyes that could easily beat the sky at a competition for blue, 3 pale whisker marks on each side or her cheek, and a body that was so lithe and athletic like. She was perfect. Her appearance could compete with those of a goddess's.

While she walked down the street, she signed in relief as the school appeared in view. It was Naruto's first day of school. Actually, she was a transfer student and boy was she nervous. As she walked in a building that said '3rd Years', she noticed that nobody was in any of the rooms.

_Damn fox. Making me come here early! What for?!_

**Now, now... I just wanted you to be early so you won't be late! Do you know how many tardies you had in middle school, huh, kit?! **

_Thank you... I guess..._

She looked at her schedule and saw 'Per. 1: Hatake Kakashi' and immediately found her first period classroom. When she entered, she wasn't really surprised. The room was empty. She slowly entered and walked to the back of the room, setting her flower-patterned satchel, cup of hot chocolate, and jean jacket on the desk next to the window which had a perfect view of snow-capped mountains and the sun.

10 minutes passed and she was still alone. Naruto looked at the clock in the front of the room and saw it was still 6:40 and class starts at 7. She couldn't take the silence that was overwhelming the room so she walked out of the building and took a tour of the school. Luckily, she found some people in the back of the academy which was supposed to be the place where students go before going to class.

While she was walking to a crowd of girls, boys were staring at her with huge smiles of awe. She looked back at them, flashing a small smile. Naruto looked around at the academy, admiring the sakura trees that were surrounding the buildings. While she watched a stream of flower petals flow in the air, she didn't see the person that was walking in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she bumped into him.

Naruto and mystery guy were both on the floor. Her blonde hair was all over her face, her curls scattered and hid her eyes. Lots of people gasped and watched as mystery guy stood up. Naruto stood up too, her curly hair still all over her sun-kissed face.

"I'm really sorry!" she said with an apologetic smile. She ran her fingers through her long hair brushing it to her back, letting her face be seen. When she looked up, a pair of wide obsidian-black eyes looked at her and without hesitation, she looked back. Staring deep into the bottomless pit that you could call his soul. The two didn't notice, but everyone went back to there own conversations and didn't mind Naruto or mystery boy.

"I'm so sorry! I really am!" she said, still looking at his eyes that were now back to normal.

Since the boy didn't reply, she thought that he was mad. Naruto quickly studied the boy in front of her before saying anything else. He had black chin-length locks but if you looked behind his head, he had raven-like hair with a slight glint of navy blue. Mystery boy wore lots of dark clothing. He had a blue shirt and a black zip-up jacket. He wore dark gray jeans and black Converse. The boy also had a gray Jansport backpack hanging off his back. He was the complete opposite of Naruto. Unlike Naruto, mystery boy seemed to like to wear dark-colored clothes.

"Umm.. What about... After school, I take you to lunch to make up for bumping into you?.." she adviced.

Mystery boy had many thoughts in his mind, but one was 'She only bumped into me... She doesn't have to go that far to apologize. It's not like I'm dead.'

"Sure." he said calmly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'll meet you in the front of the P.E gym after school, okay?" she grinned with delight. she started to walk away, apologizing for the last time.

Before she could walk out of sight, she turned back and curiosity filled her eyes as she said, "I didn't catch your name..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Yeah, it's a Sasu/Naru kind of story. I'm taking this slow and let the characters flow out in every chapter while developing Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. I didn't say it, but Sasuke's interested in Naruto. But only out of curiosity! For now... :) Sorry if it was suckish but I just wrote this now so deal with it. LOL.

**JA NE!**


	2. No Silence At All

So... I started this chapter last night so it might be messed up. It'll be a little boring because this is just a chapter about Naruto starting class. I'll get the after school 'date' with Sasuke on the 3rd chapter, so... Yeeep. :)

Enjoyyy.

* * *

Sasuke was stunned. He looked at the blonde who was walking away from him.

"I didn't catch your name..." she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said flatly.

The young Uchiha watched as she walked away with an apologetic look in her sky-like blue eyes. Her eyes. He couldn't forget about her eyes. Everytime he thought about them, he would go off in a daze.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard someone shriek, but thankfully, a loud bell drowned out the voice.

He turned around with an annoyed look because he already knew who it was. Haruno Sakura. In his mind, Sakura was the most annoying being in this universe.

"What the hell do you want, Haruno?" he gave her his usual glare.

"Isn't it normal for me to visit my boyfriend? And stop being so polite. I'm your girlfriend, just call me Sakura." she said, smiling.

"Self-proclaimed..." he sighed.

* * *

Once the final bell rang to warn the students to get to their class, Sasuke ran down the hall to his class trying to make it in time. Okay, scratch that. Sasuke was never _that_ desperate to get to class but God forsook, he barely made it on time, though he did. Sasuke walked to the back of the room and saw an unfamiliar satchel on the desk next to his. The raven shrugged the thought off.

"You heard the bell, now get your ass on your seats," the perverted-gray-haired teach walked in; "It's the first day of school and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, there's actually one good thing happening today. We have a new student! And my oh my, is she a beauty!"

"Come in!" he gestured for someone to come.

Everyone gasped as a certain blonde-haired girl walked in. She walked to the middle of the room, smiling happily.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. Isn't she beautifu- I mean.. Umm, Naruto! Why don't you tell us about yourself? Likes, dislikes, and dreams? Possibly a few facts about yourself?" he suggested.

Naruto ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, showing her alluring blue eyes. Every man in the class blushed at the sight of her. They admired her lithe body with strong legs that showed she is one athletic girl and hair that gracefully swayed to her waist.

"Hey guys! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Well, I guess you already know that... But, whatever. I like photography, ramen, sports, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike bullies, liars, and traitors. And dreams? Well... That's a secret. As for facts... What do you want to know?" she said with a small smile.

Before Naruto could continue talking, a mass of hands flew up, some people desperate to be picked. Since she didn't know any of the people in the class, she pointed at a random person.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was just staring at her. Memories of their little bump-in flowed through his mind as she continued smiling at the class. He was interested in her. Never in his life was he talked to so freely and without hesitation. Usually, if a girl bumps into him she'd just say sorry and run away blushing. He intertwined his fingers together and leaned his chin on them, watching Naruto with curiosity as she answered questions.

"Are you single? You're really hot! You're so pretty! Which sports do you play?" questions were randomly thrown at her.

"Yes. Thanks and thanks! Let's see... Soccer, basketball, tennis, volleyball, and I recently learned how to play football." she answered politely.

"Okay, okay. Ask her more questions on your free period. Let her get accustomed to this class first. Naruto you could go and take a seat." Kakashi smiled at her. Well, not that you could see it since he wears a weird a mask that cover his lower face.

She nodded.

Everyone in the class, including girls, who were glaring at her in jealousy since she walked in, watched her as she sat down at the back of the room next to the window. Most girls gasped in shock. Naruto suspected this and eyed them curiously. She hung her satchel on her seat and looked at who was sitting next to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said in surprise.

"Hn." he looked to his side, not knowing that Naruto sat next to him. But once her turned, he saw the beautiful blonde that sat by his side. Oh god, how did that happen.

"Hey." she smiled a sweet smile.

"Hi." Sasuke said, not knowing what else to say.

Naruto quietly laughed at the little awkward conversation they just had. Sasuke looked at her curiously, wanting to hear more of her angel-voiced laugh.

"Umm.. I'm really sorry about what happened this morning." she slowly whispered to him.

"It's fine. It's my fault for not looking." he smiled at her. Wow. I know right? The stoic and calm Uchiha Sasuke smiled at a girl for the first time in his 2 (now becoming 3) years in Konoha Academy.

"What are your classes?" he suddenly asked, trying to make a steady conversation. The blonde took out her schedule and gave it to Sasuke, both of their fingers brushing along eachother as they touched.

"Hey Naruto."

She turned to the person who called her and saw a slit-eyed boy wearing a jacket with lots of... Fur?

"Hmm?" she turned her attention from Sasuke to fur-covered boy.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you! Would you like to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?" he offered with a smile.

Apparently, Naruto was pleased with the suggestion and nodded showing an obvious thankful expression as if she was worried that she would be alone at lunch. As she smiled, she ran her fingers through her hair. It looked so smooth and silky.

"So... What do we usually do in Kakashi-sensei's class? Because... Well.. We're kind of doing nothing." she asked while tugging at her shirt.

"Nothing. And I mean completely nothing. We could pretty much do anything we want when he reads that Icha-Icha Tactics book of his. He's a pervert." Kiba answered, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at the person who yelled the Uchiha's name out. It was Sakura.

'_Let all hell break loose... Just make that annoying girl disappear..._' Sasuke thought.

"What do you want, Haruno? How'd you get here anyway?" Sasuke asked, not really caring about her but immensely caring about the ruckus she made in the class. '_Oh shit. Kakashi's gonna get pissed. I need to get this girl away from me._' he panicked but showed know signs of the emotion.

"I got myself in trouble and asked to be transfered here as my first period class! Now we'll be together every morning! And who's the pretty blonde?" she asked, pointing at Naruto.

"Oh, me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hmm... Uzumaki Naruto, neh? That's a weird name for a girl. Anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura." the rosette leaned in and whispered, "Go near my Sasuke and you'll find yourself hung up in a flag pole." in the blonde's ear.

"Haruno!" Sasuke pushed Sakura away from Naruto.

"You guys!" someone yelled.

The students looked up to see Kakashi with an angered look. 'Crap. Now we're gonna get it.' Sasuke thought. whenever Kakashi gets mad at someone, the punishment that's given to that person is very severe.

"You guys are too damn loud! Shut it and sit down. Sakura, you're going back to your class. I refuse to let you be in my 1st period class knowing you'll just agitate everyone. As for Sasuke & Kiba! Sit and put your heads down! I think I'm going to start needing to treat you like 2nd graders. And Naruto? You could just enjoy yourself." Kakashi yelled. The gray-haired man was pretty surprised. The slick Uchiha rarely got into any trouble, but today, he was pissed off at Sakura's loud voice blabbing about Sasuke.

Sasuke and Kiba reluctantly put their heads on their desks. While doing this, Naruto smiled at them showing '_I'm sorry._' all over her face. Meanwhile. Sakura was storming out the class with a killer-glare on her face. '_What the hell? Why did my Sasuke-kun defend that blonde? Ugh._' she thought angrily.

"Well... I think I'm going to have a good first day..." Naruto said half-heartedly and sweatdropped.

**Good luck, kiddo.** Kyuubi laughed at her.

_Baka... You're going through it with me._

**Hmm.. Well, at least your happy. This school's good for you. I could tell.**

"Now... Back to my little baby!" she took a glance at her teacher and saw him pick up the Icha-Icha Tactics book excitedly.

"Yup... A good day." Naruto sighed.

* * *

Yeah.. I know.. Short and boring, right? Hope you liked it anyways.

**JA NE!**


	3. Where'd The Silence Go?

(So.. might say that this is Chapter 4 but this is actually Chapter 3... YEP!)

Chapter 3! So, in this chapter, Naruto's personality changers a little. Read to find out! Here goes nooooothinggg. (Might be lots of spelling corrections since I typed hald of this on my phone.)

Here are some replies to people who have reviewed!...

_Lover of Emotions_ - Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it. :)

_CatsAreMyJoy_ - sankyu! here's the 3rd chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. :)

_Theia Pallas_ - LOL, yeah, I hate Sakura-fangirl but I find her bashing amusing in some stories. :P

_mysterysomone_ - thank you! Woo! *high five*

Here's the promised update! :D

* * *

Naruto's first period class ended about 15 minutes ago. She was actually a bit happy that it did because throughout the period, Kakashi was reading his perverted book while the students just sat down and did nothing. It was now her free period and she spent most of it with Sasuke since he offered to show her around the academy.

"Thanks 'Suke." she smiled.

"No problem." he said.

During the little tour, Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a playful & exciting side to her. He led her to the P.E field where there was a little forest and nearby hills. Naruto noticed a certain hill which had a sakura tree on it.

"Can we go there?" she asked while pointing at the hill.

"Mhm." Sasuke nodded.

As they ran to the hill, they were racing. Sasuke was surprised at how Naruto could run so fast yet so gracefully. While running and laughing, Naruto tripped on a small rock that she didn't see. Fortunately, Sasuke was there to catch her from behind.

"Dobe, watch where you're going. I don't want you to crack your head open..." Sasuke whispered as his arms were around her waist.

Naruto blushed and stuttered, "Uh.. T-teme, I didn't mean to trip on that itty-bitty rock. I don't have supervision.. Ha... And d-don't call me that.."

Sasuke's arms gripped tighter onto her waist. Naruto suspected this and quickly moved away. She looked around the field to see if anyone was looking at Sasuke and her, but thankfully, no one was.

"T-Thanks for, uh, catching me." she twirled a strand of her blonde hair on her index finger.

"Hn. Let's go to that hill. You wanted to go there right? And we 20 minutes until our free period ends."

With care, Naruto and Sasuke walked instead of running. When they got to the hill, Naruto gasped in awe as she saw the beautiful view of the sky. Without hesitation, she lie down on a spot under the sakura tree. Sasuke watched her every move but just stood there. Naruto noticed this and gestured for him to lie next to her. There was nothing bad about it right? Sure, they just met this morning, but it's better to make friends than not make any friends at all, isn't it? Sasuke slowly lie down next to her, moving a couple of inches away. They both admired the beautiful sight of the sky full of clouds that have taken shape.

"Oh! I see an apple!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, pointing at a cloud that actually did look like an apple.

"I see a dragon." Sasuke chuckled while pointing at a cloud too.

For a while, they looked at clouds and named every shape they saw. Both of them laughed a lot. It was a little new to Sasuke since hasn't laughed in a while. They were enjoying eachother's company.

* * *

IT WAS A MIRACLE. Naruto got through all of her classes without shedding any blood! Well, thanks to some new friends; Chouji, Shikamaru (a.k.a lazy-ass), Hinata, Neji, and of course, Kiba & Sasuke... A loud bell rang, which was a warning that it was time for lunch.

Naruto sighed and slid her fingers through her curled-hair as she carried her satchel and jean jacket out of Orochimaru's class. Let's just say that his class was a bit... Eccentric? Yep.

_*flashback*_

_"Good morning, peasants!," the slit-eyed man greeted; "You idiots! Fuck off and be quiet. My little Sasuke! Why don't you play with me a bit?!"_

_Orochimaru ran to Sasuke's desk which was next to Naruto's in the back, and clung to the Uchiha's arms, muttering something about 'let me have you'? The raven pushed the man away but the persistent bastard just came back clinging to him with radiating hunger. _

_"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Sasuke yelled while Orochimaru still held on to his arm._

_"Go Sasuke-kun! Beat 'em!" random girls were in a corner cheering for him. Fangirls? Yeah. Is that normal? You could say yes._

_"Oh, Kami..." Naruto sighed._

_*end*_

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the hall together, talking about the Orochimaru-bastard. Without noticing, there were huge crowds of boys following Naruto and huge crowds of girls following Sasuke. Whew, call them popular!

"Oi. Dobe, what's your class after lunch? It should be your last one." Sasuke asked, not looking at her.

"NANDATO, TEME?! P.E." Naruto glared at him playfully.

"Hn. Same as me." he grinned.

"Naruto! 'Suke!"

The two turned around to see who called them and was greeted by the crowds of girls and boys. They were both shocked. Naruto ignored the mass of boys and focused on finding the person who called them while Sasuke didn't really care and turned back around.

"Sasuke-teme, it's Kiba. Oi! Kiba!" Naruto hollered. (A/N: LOL. 'hollered.' Cx)

Sasuke just gave her a nod and went back to not caring. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, you need to work on your social skills.

"Do you guys wanna get something to eat? I'm starving..." Kiba ran to Naruto & Sasuke, waving his hands in the air, thinking they can't see him.

They both nodded.

"Sasuke, you already know where the cafeteria is so you could go ahead. I'll show Naruto there where it is and tell her what to do." the fur-covered teen said.

"No... I'll stay." the raven replied with an annoyed look. He wanted to be with Naruto, to know more things about her. He wasn't get going to let a dog-loving annoying kid show her around. _'Uh. Why am I so interested in her? No, I'm curious. Not interested. Not love. The hell? Where'd love come from? UCHIHA SASUKE, get your mind straight!_' Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"Hmm. So you say. Whatever works for Naruto." Kiba and Sasuke turned to Naruto and lead her to the cafeteria.

* * *

"WOAH. This is... Huge." Naruto looked around the cafeteria and saw lots of tables and pantries. She looked at a table that said 'RAMEN.' This immediately caught her attention.

"THEY HAVE RAMEN!" she grabbed Sasuke's hand (also attempted to grab Kiba's but found out that he went to the bathroom) and pulled him to the Ramen table. Sasuke hid the blush that crept through his cheeks as he felt Naruto's warm and tan hans on his pale, vampire-like ones. '_Ramen? What an interesting food to eat for a girl like her..._' Sasuke thought.

"Hn. Dobe. I didn't think you were serious when you said you liked ramen." he smirked.

"Baka. I was dead-on serious." she narrowed her blue eyes at his black ones.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's pale hand and ordered two bowls of ramen. She eyed him and figured out that he wasn't going to eat anything. They walked out of the cafeteria and sat on a bench near some pine trees. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he was just staring at nothing.

She sighed handing him a bowl and said, "Oi, teme. You need to eat or you'll lose weight."

The Uchiha hesitantly took it and thought, '_For such a pretty and formal girl, she talks like a little 5 year-old._'

"Uh... So.. Where do you want to go after school? Lunch is out of the question since we're already eating- lunch..." she slowly ate the ramen, not minding how hot it was in her mouth.

"How about we go the amusement park that opened last week? My brother got his hands on some tickets and pushed them to me." he whispered, saying it like he was talking to himself. And Naruto noticed the disgust in his voice when he said 'brother.'

"Yeah, sure. Wait, will your parents be okay about it?..." she replied with a bright smile while now slurping her ramen.

"Of course they will be. Well, judging that they're dead." he said as if it was something he says everyday.

"Oh," Naruto looked down at her empty bowl that was once full of ramen; "I'm sorry."

The blonde twirled her hair in her finger thinking that Sasuke and her were the same. Motherless and fatherless. She was happy that she wasn't the only one who didn't have a mother or a father but she was also sad that Sasuke had to go through not having parents.

"Ha, dobe. Don't be. My mother and father died when I was 6. How about your parents? Will they be okay if we go out late at night?" Sasuke was surprised at how he talked like she was his girlfriend. '_Idiot_!' he thought.

"I don't know." she frowned and shook her head, closing her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her with worry. It wasn't like her to be frowning. He knew that they just met but he could tell that Naruto's one of those cheerful kind of person.

He was about to ask her what's wrong when she said, "I don't have any parents. I've lived by myself since I was a baby. My so-called-godfather took me in when I was 4 but I've never met my parents."

Before Sasuke could reply, he was frozen in shock. He had the sudden urge to comfort her and tell her that she wasn't alone. But before he could do any of that, the huge crowds of girls and boys that were in the hall were somehow running towards the two.

"Sasuke-kun!" "Naruto!" They yelled.

They both got lost in the crowd. Naruto found herself looking for Sasuke and Sasuke found himself look for Naruto.

**Good luck, kit!** Kyuubi laughed again.

* * *

After 5 minutes of pushing and finding, the Uzumaki and Uchiha finally found eachother.

"Stupid crowd." they yelled in unison. Naruto laughed and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Do girls surround you everyday like that?" Naruto questioned.

He nodded, sadly almost.

"I will never get used to that." she sighed.

"So, amusement park, huh?" she laughed again, forgetting about the sadness she felt when she remember the 16 years she had to go through of being alone.

Sasuke stared at her with a small smile appearing on his pale but somewhat-happy face.

"Now... P.E."

* * *

"Ino! We're going to the amusement park today!" a certain pink-haired girl whispered to her friend while hiding behind a wall.

* * *

Let's see what'll happen in P.E. And let's see what'll happen at the amusement park. Will Sakura get in the way? LOL. Well, thanks for reading the 3rd chapter! I hope that it was worth the wait.

I'll post the 4th chapter tomorrow night!

**JA NE**.


	4. I WILL BEAT YOU AND I DID

Hellooo. So, might say that this is chapter 5, but this is really chapter 4! Sorry for not posting chapter 3 sooner but I did update it last night. And I'm really sorry for not posting this chapter any time sooner...

I hope you enjoy this!

(please read the end too.)

* * *

"You know where to go for P.E, right? It should be your last class. Oh, and if you don't know where to go, then ask Uchiha." Kiba suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde was surprised to see Kiba pop out of nowhere and jumped to Sasuke's chest, clinging for dear life. Let's just say that little Naruto isn't comfortable with people just suddenly appearing behind her and just start talking...

Sasuke was quite surprised at Naruto's reaction but somewhat caught on. '_Hn. Someone's a scaredy-cat..._' he thought. He lifted his right arm to press her body closer to his as her face was dug into his chest but immediately stopped himself. '_Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka..._' he thought again.

"Kiba's gone," Sasuke said; "And we need to get to the P.E field. The bell rang two minutes ago."

Naruto sat up and fixed her shorts, blushing at the contact her and Sasuke had. Truth is, she really did hate being surprised like that. (A/N: I hate it too..)

"Haha... Sorry.. Let's go!" she stood up and grabbed her satchel, waiting for emo-dude to get his backpack. They both ran to the field which was full of people. Well, no surprise, since most of the school's student's last class is P.E.

"Okay, here are some people you should stay clear of, Naruto." Aburame Shino snuck up behind her and whispered.

Naruto yelped and again, jumped to Sasuke, this time standing behind her.

"Shino! Don't do that you freaking idiot!" she yelled.

Suddenly, girls a.k.a Sasuke's little fangirls, hissed at Naruto for touching him. Naruto, being the carefree girl she is, just looked at them and shook her head with amuse.

"Sorry, Naru-chan. Anyway, you shouldn't talk to Karin, that girl with the red hair, she cray. Don't talk to Sora, that kid with the weird monk uniform, and _ALWAYS_ stay clear of Gaara." Shino pointed at some people who actually did look a bit intimidating. Naruto flinched at the word '_Gaara_'. Let's say that they have a little... History?...

**_*whistle*_**

"Everyone! Go inside the locker room and change into your P.E shirts and shorts! Hurry the hell up! I don't have time to waste on you talkative third-years. Oh, and I am Anko Mitarashi. Now, go!" a purple-haired coach yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Once the 3rd years have all changed, they all went out with wide eyes. There were 2 reasons. First, Sasuke didn't have his shirt on, showing his shirtless glory. He waited until he got out of the locker room to change since he was too lazy to put it on. Every girl was drooling at the sight of his upper-body while every boy was glaring at him with obvious jealousy. Second, Naruto looked stunning, with just a plain P.E uniform. Her hair was tied down to two pigtails and the red short-shorts she wore exposed her long and slender tanned legs. Also, her shirt which was cut off at the slight-top of her belly button (required) looked perfect on her. The uniform that made any other girl look horribly normal made Naruto look like a model. (A/N: Exaggerating, but you get the point. Sasuke's hot and Naruto's hot. Eh.)

"Naruto." Sasuke walked to her, still not putting his shirt on. Naruto looked at him and gave him an annoyed look.

"Sasuke.. Put your freaking shirt on, or I'll put it on for you." she said bluntly. Her curled hair that was tied into two pigtails

"EVERYONE! Line up!"

"Okay, you guys will pick 2 sports to play for the whole week. Next week, we're going to start the annual physical fitness test. Your choices are: basketball, soccer, baseball, track, and volleyball. GO!" Anko-sensei yelled. Why is she always in a hurry?

_Hmm. Which sports should I pick? _

**Whatever you choose, you'll always be the best at it. We both know that you were always the best when it comes to sports.** Kyuubi grinned.

_Thanks. _

_"_UZUMAKI NARUTO!_"_

Naruto ran to to the gym only to be faced by Anko.

"Okay, Naruto. Which sports will you be doing?" she smiled.

"Hmm... Basketball and soccer." the blonde smiled back.

Anko gave her a weirded-out look and said, "are you sure? Most girls play volleyball and track... But, okay..."

The blonde ran out of the gym to go to the grass. She saw a certain raven stand near a goal waiting patiently for his teammates to pass him the ball. Naruto was about to run to him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she saw... Sakura.

"Do you know who Sasuke-kun is?" the pink-haired fangirl whispered in her ear.

"He's the most popular guy at school. He has the best grades, he's the best at any sport, and he is extremely and undeniably hot. Don't you dare try to do anything missy, Sasuke-kun is _MINE_." she said with a glare.

Naruto wasn't paying any heed (cheers to Naruto's short attention span!) to what the rosette was saying but when she heard 'he's the best at sports', she was immediately caught in interest and her competitiveness kicked in. She swiftly ran to the raven and when she sneaked up behind him, she whispered, 'BOO.' The Uchiha yelped and gave her an annoyed look making the blonde smirk in satisfaction.

"So... _Sasuke_. I _heard_ that you're the best at sports. True or false?" she said, walking to his side.

"True. Why?" he wondered why she suddenly just brought up the topic.

"Hm. Nothing. Just to let you know, I'm not going to lose to you." she grinned at him, making the raven blush slightly.

Sasuke scratched his head, wondering what Naruto was talking about.

"I can beat y-"

"Naruto."

The blonde felt another tap on her shoulder. She was kind of annoyed by all of the tapping-shoulders thing. But when she turned, she didn't see the obnoxious pink-haired fangirl that glared at her not too long ago but was greeted by a red-headed teal-eyed boy. Their eyes locked. Meanwhile, Sasuke was just staring at them, feeling the intensity of their stares at eachother.

"Gaara?" she whispered.

The red-head nodded with a grin nobody could catch. But Naruto did.

"Gaara!" the blonde yelled his name in joy and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. Gaara chuckled as he hugged her back. Naruto planned to keep hugging him but was distracted by Anko yelling, "Soccer game ends in 8 minutes! Hurry up!"

"Kami! We need to hurry and play." she yanked Gaara and Sasuke's hands and pulled them further into the game. When she let go, Gaara walked to Sasuke (who was looking at Naruto with curiousity) and said, "You may have been the best at sports but now that Naruto's here, your reign as the king of sports or whatever has come to an end. Naruto will beat you to a pulp." Gaara chuckled again, scratching his fingers through his blood-red hair.

Sasuke laughed at the thought of getting beaten. True, he really was the best at sports and nobody could ever catch up to him. The two boys spent a couple of minutes to talk to each other, talking about their relationship with Naruto. Sasuke figured out that Naruto and Gaara were like brothers and sisters. And Gaara figured out that Sasuke and Naruto were just friends.

"Guys, play! I already made 7 goals!" Naruto yelled out across the field.

"We've only been talking for 4-5 minutes and that girl's already gotten 7 goals?!" the Uchiha grinned as he swiftly ran to get the ball. He looked at Gaara, who was now sitting near the goal. '_7 goals? I could catch up._' he thought. Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly dribbled the ball to a spot that was right in front of him.

"Sasuke. I'm gonna get a goal from you." she grinned. (A/N: HERE COMES THE TERRIBLE SOCCER STUFF.)

"Hn."

Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that the game will only go on for another 3 minutes. A fatal mistake. The second he took his eyes off of Naruto, she ran past him.

"Baka." she said as she kicked the ball to the goal.

'_S-So fast. I only took my eyes off of her for 2 seconds!_' the Uchiha was shocked. Amazed, but shocked.

"GAME OVER! NARUTO'S TEAM WINS! All you other bastards were useless." someone yelled.

Sasuke playfully glared at Naruto who was smiling and putting up the peace sign. The raven was shocked, yeah, he was shocked. I don't know how many times I've mentioned but he was shocked. Nobody's every gotten past him. And using 2 seconds as an advantage!

"Earth to teme." Naruto knocked Sasuke on the head while he was deep in his thoughts.

"Woah. What?" he shook his head in utter defeat.

"You got beat. By me. Ha!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke stole glances of her as she was smiling so freely. How could someone smile so brightly like that? The other thing that was on the young Uchiha's mind was that Naruto was really beautiful. Natural golden locks that swayed down to her waist, sun-kissed tanned skin and such an unparalleled body that could take a man's undivided attention anywhere.

"Damn. You're beautiful." he whispered.

* * *

:OOO WE'RE FINALLY GETTING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK PART (LOL, PARK PART.) ON THE 5TH CHAPTER AND I PROMISE THAT! WOOOOO. I was debating if Gaara should be like an ex-boyfriend but I couldn't really fit it in since I don't really want to change his personality to an extended length than I already have. More parts of Naruto beating Sasuke's ass on the next chapter too. And there WILL be a love triangle! Between Sasuke, Naruto, and what, Itachi? Yeah, probably them people.

This chapter was kind of boring to me but, whatever.

I hope you still enjoyed it!

**JA NE.**


	5. Ready, set, go!

Hey there, party people! Today is Friday! Woo! Thanksgiving break! Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner but I was extremely busy with school. I hope y'all understand. So.. Yeah... Anyway, so as you read, their will be cars. I got these ideas from my aunt, so I hope it's okay.

Hope you enjoy!

(And thank you so much for all of the people who have reviewed! Appreciate your comments!)

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY...**

_"Earth to teme." Naruto knocked Sasuke on the head while he was deep in his thoughts._

_"Woah. What?" he shook his head in utter defeat._

_"You got beat. By me. Ha!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke stole glances of her as she was smiling so freely. How could someone smile so brightly like that? The other thing that was on the young Uchiha's mind was that Naruto was really beautiful. Natural golden locks that swayed down to her waist, sun-kissed tanned skin and such an unparalleled body that could take a man's undivided attention anywhere._

_"Damn. You're beautiful." he whispered._

* * *

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. She was pretty sure Sasuke called something (or in this case, someone) beautiful but wanted to know exactly what (again, in this case, who.) it was.

"W-What?" Sasuke nervously looked away.

"You said someone was beautiful, baka." she chuckled at his reaction. Who knew that the usually stoic and expressionless Uchiha could be so easily flustered?

Sasuke was relieved that Naruto didn't notice that he was talking about her (God thank you that Naruto's so oblivious). But what should he say? He didn't see any other person or thing beautiful other than Naruto.

At the loss of words, he muttered, "W-What? Oh, I was talking about the... Uh.. Trees- No, the sky! Yeah, the sky! The sky's really beautiful today, right?" As he nervously kept talking, Naruto looked at him and nodded, laughing at his weird answer.

"What's your last sport?" Naruto asked.

He went back to the expressionless-bastard he was and answered, "Basketball."

"Hmm... Same as me. YOSH! Today, I will beat you at basketball like I did at soccer. Uchiha Sasuke-teme... You, my friend, are going down." she quickly ran into the gym after giving him a mischievous smile. He watched her enter the gym with a smile as his lips formed into an annoyed smile making his left eyebrow twitch.

"Usuratonkachi..." he soon after followed her.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Naruto as he glared at nothing. He stood in front of the gym a.k.a their promised waiting spot. He thought about the basketball and the second defeat he had that day. Somehow, the (underestimated) blonde made 7 dunks, 13 lay-ups, and 8 3-pointers in 20 minutes, while Sasuke got 6 dunks, 10 lay-ups, and 6 3-pointers in the same amount of time. He sighed in defeat.

His eyes narrowed down to a certain red-head who walked out of the gym with Naruto. Sasuke shook his head, confused. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking at Sasuke with a smirk that crept on her face every now and then.

"Sasuke!" she yelled as she ran down to him with Gaara by her side.

"Oi, dobe."

"Since you two already know each other, I don't think I need to do any introductions, right?"

Both of the boys nodded sneaking glares at each other.

**Uh-oh, I don't think Gaara likes Sasuke.** Kyuubi yawned.

_Mhm. Like I don't like how you're always sleepy when you talk to me, baka-kitsune._

_"_Where are you two idiots going, anyway?" Gaara glared at Sasuke (who was glaring right back) then turned to Naruto with a worried expression that he did not show.

When Naruto was about to respond, Sasuke cut in and said, "Amusement park."

Suddenly, Gaara harshly grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him behind the gym while telling Naruto to wait. Sasuke didn't bother to argue since he had to talk to the red-head too.

"What's your real relationship with Naruto?!" they yelled at each other in unison.

"She's like my sister so I'm very protective over her!" Gaara whispered (in a shouting way).

"Well, she's my friend, and we're just going out to have fun. Like what _normal_ friends do." Sasuke argued.

"Better be just friends. Let me tell you this though. If you hurt Naruto-chan in any way, I _will_ kill you." Gaara glared at him, coating his words with a vicious growl.

Sasuke nodded. He heard the growl emanating from Gaara's voice and knew that when he said "I will kill you." the glaring man wasn't joking.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. Can I go home really quick? I'm going to change my clothes. It's getting a bit cold and I don't want to wear shorts." Naruto asked.

They were walking down the street and passed by some huge houses. Mind them though, Sasuke's house was bigger.

"Sure, I'll come with you."

Right after Sasuke said that, Naruto took a turn on a road that said 'Namikaze' and stopped at a huge mansion which was twice as big as Konoha Academy.

"Hm. Wonder who's house this is. Hey, Naruto? Why are we here?" Sasuke looked at the house with awe as he said those words.

"Baka-teme. This is my house." the blonde glared at the dazed 'smart kid.'

Naruto didn't bother to see how Sasuke would react and walked to the front door which was like a mile away since there was a huge field of grass in front of the mansion. When Sasuke got over his daze he noticed the basketball hoops, soccer goals, volleyball net, and some other sports stuff on the grass.

"You live here on your own? How do you have such a big house? It's bigger than mine." he mumbled the last part.

"No answer. Let's just say that this house has got something to do with my deceased father." she smirked at him while he looked around the marble front door (which he almost slammed to).

"You could wait in the living room." Naruto said while she opened the 10 feet-tall door.

Again, Sasuke was in awe. Everything in the living room was gold, black, and white. Everything looked so fragile yet beautiful. There were 3 massage chair that surrounded a black coffee table.

"Gonna go change." Naruto dropped her satchel on a gold sofa which was near the door.

* * *

"Oi, teme. Let's go." the blonde walked down the stairs, looking at the Uchiha who was just looking at a painting of a happy couple who were holding hands while carrying a bundle with a blonde-haired baby in it.

"Sur-" Sasuke marveled at Naruto's simple yet beautiful figure. She wore a loose, black, long sleeve that hung off her tan shoulder, gray skinny jeans, and purple, black, gray, and white supras. On her head was also a gray, knitted beanie that looked cute on her curly blonde hair.

"What are you looking at? Woah, we match!" she laughed at their matching outfits.

"We'll take a car, okay?"

"Sure." he kept taking glances at Naruto while they walked who-knows-where. He was too focused on staring at the blonde to notice that she stopped after walking 10 minutes to a dark place.

"Which car do you wanna take?" she snapped her fingers and on came the lights. Sasuke looked around him before noticing the 6- no 7, cars that stood before him.

"I-I don't know..." he managed to say as he saw the 7 sports cars that were right in front of him.

"Hm. Guess we'll just take the purple Lamborghini." she snatched some keys off a hang-thing and pressed a random button which unlocked the car. Sasuke was surprised, but not much. Why? Because his brother also had these kinds of cars, except he has less. To be specific, 5. Sasuke readied the tickets that they'd use to get in the amusement park. Some part of him was really excited to be alone with Naruto, and another part was pretty nervous. He tugged at his blue shirt as Naruto started the engine.

"Ready to have some fun?" Naruto turned to him and laughed.

"What? We're only going to drive there." he replied, wodnering what she could be talking about.

"Let's just say that my driving's really crazy?.. Yup. But, I promise. You'll have tons of fun." she smirked.

* * *

Once they got to the amusement park, Sasuke was really close to throwing up. How fast did that car go? What, 120-130 mph? AND IT WAS A 2 HOUR DRIVE. Good thing Naruto's a good driver or else they would've been in 1927163829 (exaggerating) car crashes.

_*flashback*_

_"N-Naruto... I don't think you should exceed the speed limit. 65 mph, dobe! You're going 90! Slow down!" he hissed at her._

_"Mhm. And I'm also supposed to have a driver's licence." she smirked._

_*end*_

"Amusement park! Woo. I've always wanted to go to one." she stared at the roller coasters full of people raising their hands up and screaming.

"You've never been to one? Well, just have fun then." Sasuke grabbed her hand, Naruto blushed at this, and pulled her to random places. First, they got some ice cream which Naruto enjoyed very much. Then they went to one of those haunted houses, which was pretty weird since Halloween's already over. Throughout the way in the haunter house, Naruto's head was dug onto Sasuke's chest while he put his arm around her, pulling her body closer to his. Naruto didn't dare move because she actually liked the warmth and comfort Sasuke was giving him. Once they got out of the haunted house, both Naruto and Sasuke were shaking. Not only was the blonde scared, but also the raven (though not as much as Naruto was.)

When the two finally got over their shakiness, they were about to go to a ride called 'Superman'-

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Oh, no._' the two thought.

They both turned around and saw a certain rosette and some random blonde girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled at them

* * *

YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW WHO THEY ARE. Don't worry, the date's still gonna go on. And there's gonna me lots of hugs and stuff.

HERE'S SOME INFO.

1. What Naruto was wearing to the amusement park were the things I was wearing.

2. I got the ride 'Superman' from Six Flags.

3. I know, this chapter's kind of choppy but I hope you guys still liked it.

4. I'm so sorry for not posting this any sooner when you guys have been waiting.

5. I'm gonna shut up now.

**JA NE.**


	6. You Can Stay

Hey! I am back with another chapter of 'Silent Game' and I hope y'all like it! The last chapter was a bit cut-off so I'll be editing and adding more things to it. And thank you guys so much for your reviews! I'm so glad that you're liking this story that I just randomly started. Thanks so much!

This chapter's pretty exciting. ;) And for all of the people who are disliking Sakura at the moment.. She's gonna get burned in this chapter. (and no, not actually burned with fire.)

(random rides)

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Haruno?" Sasuke glared at the pink-haired girl.

'_What a freaking stalker!_' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"I'm just out here to hangout with Ino! Such a coincidence to see my _boyfriend_ here though. Right, Sasuke-_koi_?" throughout the sentence, Sakura was looking at Naruto who was trying to hide behind Sasuke.

"Uh... Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun... I'm really sorry about Sakura's actions. Oh, and Naruto-chan, it's nice to meet you. I am Yamanaka Ino." the blonde next to Sakura spoke up.

"Shut up Ino. Anyway, Sasuke, you should come with me to have fun, don't stay with that idiot." Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed down to Naruto who was now shaking with pure annoyance.

"And why should he stay with you? Me and Sasuke just got here. Don't get me wrong, it's not a date or anything..." Naruto whispered the last part while playing with her fingers, blushing. The smirking raven caught her act and grabbed her hand.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other's eyes not daring to move. Naruto had to look up to see Sasuke's focused eyes since he was about 3 inches taller than her. The young Uchiha put his arms around the confused blonde's waist which caught Sakura's attention. The pink-haired fangirl squealed in anger and watched as Sasuke did something that she's always been dreaming for him to do to her. He pressed his own soft lips onto Naruto's. Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

In Sasuke's mind, he was jumping up and down, dancing around in happiness. Naruto's lips were just as he imagined them to be. Soft. Don't get him wrong, it was perfect.

Without hesitation, Naruto kissed back. Her mind was racing. She was confused. And quite annoyed since Kyuubi was just there in her mind laughing his kitsune-ass off. She didn't know why Sasuke was doing this but she was actually enjoying the kiss. Unconsciously, she put her arms around Sasuke's pale neck while his grip on Naruto's waist gently tightened, melting into the kiss. Meanwhile, Sakura was blushing with jealousy and radiating hate.

Finally, they both pulled away from each other, the two of them gasping for deep breaths. Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto who was now a few feet away from him.

"Listen, Haruno. Naruto is my girlfriend. It's normal for us to go out together. Now, leave us alone. To me, you're just an insignificant human being in this world." he gave Sakura one of his death glares, making her flinch. He looked at Naruto, giving her a look that said, '_I'll explain._' What the raven didn't notice were the large groups of people who were staring at Naruto and Sasuke like they've just seen an angel. Though they didn't mind Sakura or Ino.

Sasuke turned away from Sakura and walked to the silent blonde he claimed his girlfriend, taking her hand and pulling her away from their previous location.

* * *

It was awkward. Who knew that the amusement park full of screams of happiness could be so deathly silent? Sasuke and Naruto walked around certain unknown places in the park, stopping only to sit on a bench while drink chocolate milkshakes (which Sasuke didn't drink since he hated sweets).

"Um.. Sasuke.. So.. Why'd you... You know.." Naruto fidgeted and played with the hem of her long sleeve.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. I had to tell Sakura that you were my girlfriend so she would leave us alone. And I k-kissed you to prove it to her..." he slightly blushed, actually taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Hm.. Well, I'm glad you did." Naruto turned to him and gave him her bright, wide, smile.

Sasuke was confused. He was wondering if Naruto enjoyed the kiss?... Or what? He didn't bother to reply since he was too busy thinking of his own answer.

"Well, now that we've got that annoying 'insignificant human being' off of our backs, we could go have some fun! Let's ride Superman! I saw people throwing up after they rode it so I want to see if it was that scary. Leggo!" she stood up, stretched and waited for Sasuke as he just watched her. Once they were both standing and quietly laughing, they raced to the ride.

Once they got in line for the ride, they noticed that not much people were in line. This made Sasuke nervous. He didn't know that 'Superman' was so scary that nobody would want to ride it. But when he saw the huge roller coaster, he almost back out of the line but was stopped by a reassuring smile from his blonde friend.

"Scared?" Naruto smirked.

"In your dreams." Sasuke replied with a smirk too.

When the two were about to sit on one of the roller coaster seats, Naruto got a wink from an employee, which made Sasuke pissed off. The raven sat 3 rows behind the front only to be pulled to the front by his blonde friend. Sasuke groaned in reply.

"**OKAY EVERYONE. IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO VOMIT... PLEASE, DON'T. ANYWAY, HAVE FUN!**" the employee said through a microphone.

"Ready 'Suke?" Naruto asked as she looked up ahead.

"No." he mumbled.

"**HAVE FUN! DON'T THROW UP.**" the employee yelled while the ride was starting.

5 seconds after the ride started, Sasuke and Naruto were screaming their heads off. Okay, scratch that. Only Sasuke. Why? Because right after the ride started, there was a long drop down that made his stomach boil. Then, there were two loops that he had to go through while clenching his stomach. And the speed was terrifyingly fast. Throughout the ride, Naruto was screaming with joy while Sasuke was screaming with joy_ and_ fear. There was a big difference between Sasuke and Naruto's positions.

1.) Naruto's hands were flinging in the air, not caring about the feeling in her stomach.

2) Sasukes hands were clunged tight to the his seat's belt.

All in all, they were both having fun.

* * *

"Sasuke, you should've seen your face! It was green!" Naruto laughed, holding her stomach.

"DOBE." Sasuke also held his stomach, fearing that he would throw up.

"Fine, fine... No more scary rides. Let's go to that water thing!" the blonde pointed at a smile ride with water all around it.

While walking, the nauseous feeling he had in his stomach disappeared. Throughout the short walk, Sasuke was smiling while listening to Naruto talk about ramen.

Once they've entered a door that led to the ride, Sasuke and Naruto ran to the seats (which were empty), tremendously excited. They both knew that they were going to get wet but they also didn't care. When the ride started to go up, they saw that they were on a small boat while floating on water. The two didn't notice the small sprinkler-like things that were hidden in the water which were shooting water an them with pinpoint accuracy. So somehow, they were soaking wet. Getting soaked by a ride is always fun! When the short ride ended, they were both laughing at each other's drenched clothes.

They also cursed at the fact that they didn't bring any extra clothes. That reason was enough for them to dry themselves by going on scary-fast rides. This made Sasuke shiver at the thought of feeling nauseous again.

* * *

For 5 hours straight, they were riding every ride they could find. Fortunately, Sasuke got used to the feeling of being nauseous.

"That was fun! We should go home now.. It's getting pretty late." Naruto looked at her phone and saw that it was almost 9:30.

Sasuke nodded in reply, satisfied with the time they spent together. They both walked out to the parking lot where Naruto's purple Lamborghini was parked. The raven shuddered at thought of having to sit in the front of the car while Naruto crazily drives who-knows-how-many mph.

"Make sure to hold on to your seat belt! Oh, and we'll go to my house, okay? You need to get your backpack before you go home." the smiling blonde gave the raven a 'here we go!' look before starting the engine.

"YOSH. Let's go."

* * *

"I'm gonna get some water in the kitchen, be right back." Naruto dropped her beanie and her car keys on the coffee table.

"I'm going to call my brother to pick me up." Sasuke looked outside and saw that it was raining. Hard.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_"Uchiha Itachi." _

_"It's Sasuke, baka."_

_"Oh. What do you want?"_

_"Pick me up. I'm at my friend's house."_

_"Can't. I'm working. I have to go to a meeting right now, call you later."_

_Beep._

Sasuke groaned.

"What's wrong? Got into a fight with your aniki?" Naruto came into view with a smirk.

"Ahem. No, he can't pick me up. And it's raining so I can't walk home, and I don't think you should drive me home. Oh well.. I'm just gonna run to a nearby motel." Sasuke picked up his stuff and walked to the door.

"There are no nearby motels and it's _pouring_, I don't want you to go catch a cold while running in the rain."

There was a long silence, both Naruto and Sasuke were both thinking of a solution when it hit Naruto right in the head.

"Why don't you just.. Y'know.. Stay here for the night.. W-We don't have school tomorrow anyway..." she played with her fingers while looking down at the white marble floor.

Again, there was a long silence with Sasuke just looking at Naruto.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden..." Sasuke murmured.

"Sure. We'll eat dinner in a few minutes, so... You could stay." she reassured the thinking raven.

With hesitation, the raven nodded.

"Nana!" Naruto suddenly called.

Like a dog, someone with a maid's outfit on, came walking out of the kitchen, and said, "Yes, Naruto-chan?"

"Can you please prepare some food? We have a guest today. And feel free to prepare some for yourselves." Naruto smiled, sheer kindness radiating from it.

"I'll show you up to our room." Naruto turned to Sasuke (who was pretty confused) and smiled.

"Wait... O-Our- room?" he asked.

"Mhm. None of the guest bedrooms have a bed. I stuffed all the beds in the attic since no one lives here except for me and some 'maids'" Naruto said while quoting the word 'maid' since she saw the house's 'maids' as her close friends.

* * *

"Well, this is the room! It's pretty big, but I don't have any things to put inside it."

Sasuke looked around and saw that it _was_ big, and orange. But the contents inside the room were pretty minor. There was a desk, a bunk-bed, and a huge closet. Plus a bathroom and a mysterious door.

"Splendid." Sasuke muttered, disliking the bright walls.

"Well I'm sorry if this room doesn't satisfy you." Naruto playfully glared.

"What's behind the door?" Sasuke pointed at the door near the bathroom.

The blonde slowly walked and opened it, motioning for Sasuke to enter. It was dark. Well, until Naruto flicked a switch and opened the lights. The surprised raven walked to the middle of the huge room, surrounded my realistic-like paintings. He noticed that in all of the paintings, there were small signs of Naruto's name.

"Woah, you painted all of this?" Sasuke gasped. He looked at certain paintings, from blooming roses to a little girl on a swing with tears falling from her eyes, a huge faded fox with nine tails right behind her. The mysterious thing was that the little girl resembled Naruto.

"Time for dinner!" there was a loud call.

Sasuke snapped form his daze and looked at Naruto who was waiting patiently for him to come with her to dinner.

"Sorry. Your paintings are _incredible_. Uzumaki Naruto, you are _talented_." he smiled.

The blonde nodded with a blush, thankful for his compliment.

"Dinner time." they both smiled.

* * *

Yay, Naruto and Sasuke are getting closer! And they'll be sleeping in the same room! LOL.

Hope you guys liked this chappie! Don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions for this story! Love you, my dear readerrrrrs.

**JA NE.**


	7. Thoughts

KILL ME NOW. I am so damn sorry for posting this like a whole week after I last updated. I have an excuse but it's a shitty one.

MY EXCUSE: My computer was broken so I had to wait until it was fixed before I could start writing. Sorry. :(

I like this chapter... Because Sasuke slowly thinks about his feelings for Naruto... Oh and Gaara comes in. ;) Anyway... Here goes the update that you have been expecting for the past week.

* * *

"Dinner time." they both smiled.

Before going down stairs to the dining table, Naruto and Sasuke looked out the huge window of their room and saw that the rain was getting harder. When the blonde saw this, she frowned and muttered, "stupid storm."

"Let's go." Sasuke walked to the door, not bothering to look back at Naruto.

"Oi! Wait up, teme!" she soon followed after him.

* * *

"Woah. Is there more people who'll be eating with us?" Sasuke looked at the huge, white marble table with a variety of food. Steak, sushi, burgers, spaghetti, fettuccine, weird-looking chicken, and so many other food that Sasuke doesn't know how to name.

"Baka, there are other people who live in this house. You've seen one of them. Oh, and Gaara will be coming over. He doesn't know that you're here so, no fighting." Naruto narrowed her blue eyes at Sasuke's obsidian-black ones.

As Sasuke sat down on a seat next to Naruto, he said, "Oka- wait,_** what**_?! Gaara's gonna be here?!" and slammed his hands on the table, which made Naruto jump up in surprise.

Before either could reply, there was a loud slam that came from the front door. The blonde and raven looked at each other, confused, before slowly walking to the living room.

"Naruto, I'm here." a familiar voice softly boomed in the marble walls of the living room.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped to think who it could be but Naruto immediately figured it out and ran to the front door.

"Gaara!"

"Hey there little camper."

As Naruto threw her arms around Gaara's waist, he pat her head and also hugged her.

"Don't call me that, Gaara." Naruto's muffled voice whipered.

"You're acting like a 3 year-old. It's like you haven't seen me in years. Okay scratch that, I know, you haven't seen me for 4 years." Gaara said as if he was talking to himself. Naruto jumped off of him and led him to the kitchen where Sasuke was seated back on his seat at the kitchen table. As soon as Gaara spotted Sasuke seated oh-so comfortably, Naruto felt the tension rise in the air.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?" Sasuke and Gaara yelled in unison. The glaring raven walked his way up to Gaara and glared more. (if that's possible.)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? I'M STAYING FOR THE NIGHT." They yelled in unison again. All Naruto could do was watch? HA! NO! She was laughing her ass off!

"Okay guys. Don't make things more complicated than things already are. Sasuke, Gaara's sleeping over because he doesn't have a place to stay at the moment. Gaara, Sasuke's sleeping over because his brother can't pick him up and he doesn't want me to drive him in the rain. I don't want to go out either. So, yeah." she smiled. The boys relaxed but they were still glaring at each other.

**I wonder what'll happen, kit. By dawn, they're probably gonna be dead because they killed each other. Oh, now that's a sight to see**! Kyuubi howled with bickering laughter.

Naruto didn't bother replying to the still-laughing-kitsune but instead took a seat and watched the boys start eating without manners. She shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Nana! Sumi!"

(A/N: Random names. lol)

Two girls who looked like they were in their late 20's took a seat in the table, smiling at Naruto's kind invitation for them to eat with her as she did that every night.

The curl-haired-blonde grabbed a ramen bowl and quickly yelled "Itadakimasu!" and without hesitation, slurped her ramen.

During the whole dinner, the boys (who looked like they were competing with each other at who could eat the most) were glaring at each other while spooning mouthfuls of random food.

(A/N: ADULTS, TEENS, KIDS- DO NOT EAT LIKE THIS. IT IS NOT HEALTHY. AT ALL. k.)

* * *

"Uhh... I think I ate too much." Sasuke groaned.

"No dur." Naruto huffed as she helped Nana and Sumi clean the table.

"I'm gonna put my stuff in your room and get the sleeping-bag out. I'll be up." Gaara said while glaring at Sasuke.

"Mhmm."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to their shared room, the blonde laughing at Sasuke's constant whining because he had a stomach ache while the raven just glared down at the ground. When they arrived in their room, they were surprised at the sight they saw. Gaara was sloppily tucked in his sleeping-bag as he was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Naruto walked to him and crouched down. Sasuke was expecting her to poke the boy or something but she just leaned down to him and kissed his forehead, softly saying her goodnight. The glaring raven managed to stop an emanating growl that was a result to Naruto's little kiss to Gaara.

"You take the top bed, I'll take bottom one." she whispered softly.

"Hn."

"Hey Naruto, can I use your shower? I have a clean set of clothes in my backpack."

"Why do- Whatever. Yeah sure." she smiled. Why the hell does Sasuke put clean sets of clothes in his backpack? Does he prepare for these kinds of situations?

The blonde watched the young Uchiha walk in the bathroom with his clothes then looked out the window and saw the rain pattering the glass very hard. She frowned at the sight, remembering so many things she's sworn to have forgotten.

**MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE**...

(A/N: So.. This is still 3rd person but it'll be in Sasuke's point of view... Make sense? Well, just read and you'll get it. And this is gonna be a _long_ shower.)

The raven took notes of his surroundings. The walls were a soft color of peach with patterns of flowers. Girly but mature. Like Naruto. He sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't as complicated and spacious as Naruto's house- _mansion_ is. He took a quick peek in the tub and saw that it was already filled with water. He could tell that it was hot because there was a slight hot steam that radiated from it. The boy turned to the tub, stripping down, and slowly slipped in. He let his body appreciate the warmth of the water that enveloped him. Then again, he didn't really want to just sit there so he just drained all the water and turned the shower on.

As soon as the droplets of water hit him, he started thinking of Naruto. He had mixed feelings for her. An assortment that he thought he didn't need to sort at all. Feelings that included interest, friendship, rarely annoyance, sympathy, and much more that he won't say. When it comes to the dobe, he thinks that he should let things go with the flow and let the puzzle piece itself together. But apparently he has to piece things his way, knowing that Gaara will get in the way.

Uh Gaara... What does that guy feel for her? Well, what could you say... Every guy's dream is the ramen-loving-blonde. Her beautiful long blonde hair, her sun-kissed tanned skin, her perfectly curved body, her azure, cerulean eyes, and her smile... That goofy smile she gives when she gets excited, that smile that could make the saddest person smile back. (A/N: Yeah, girl Naruto's awesome.)

As the water hit the Uchiha's skin, he grabbed a shampoo bottle. One thought came into mind as soon as he grabbed it. '_Naruto uses this_.' He popped the bottle cap open and slowly smelled the sweet scent that emanated from the light blue bottle. He remembered when he was sitting on a bench with the blonde in the amusement park and he accidentally (A/N: Yeah.. '_Accidentally'_...) inhaled her scent. It smells just like her. A small smile formed on his pale face as he started washing his hair with the shampoo. When he was done washing his hair, he grabbed a soap bar that was right next to the shower head. Wow, nice place to put it. The bar of soap smelt of vanilla, something the raven wasn't fond of. But this was an exception because this was what Naruto always smelled like, which Sasuke was used to. Random thoughts of Naruto streamed in his mind.

Then he realized something... He was thinking of this girl too much... Sasuke has never thought of someone to the extent of 10 minutes. But he just couldn't help himself from thinking of the blonde that actually makes him happy. Just like a bullet shot, another thing popped in his head. Is he in lo-

"Sasuke! You've been in there for like 10 minutes! Does it really take you that long just to take shower? Are you playing with the water?! Teme, if you waste any more water I will come in there not caring about your naked body and whoop your ass!" Naruto's usually soft voice, loudly boomed.

The usual slick raven snapped from his daze and said, "W-Wha- Uh.. I'm done!" loud enough so Naruto could hear. He quickly washed his body off then slipped out of the tub, turning off the shower. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's statement, '_I will come in there not caring about your naked body_' and put his clothes on. His clothing consisted of a dark blue long-sleeve and black sweats. He didn't bother fixing his hair since there was nothing messy about it. Before opening the door, he put a scowl on his face, hiding any expression that dared show up.

When he finally opened the bathroom the door, he was greeted with a loud, "Finally teme! I wanna sleep now! Top bunk you go." The raven looked at Gaara who was still sleeping. What the hell? How could he not be awake from Naruto's loud voice?

Sasuke then noticed that Naruto was looking at him rather innocently. Their eyes laid on each other, studying each other's sleeping attire. Sasuke, who was supposed to have a scowl on his face, broke down to a blush as he saw what Naruto was wearing. She wore a too-tight orange tank-top, white short shorts, with her beautiful blonde hair tied in a side braid. They were the complete opposite, one wearing dark clothes and the other wearing bright clothes.

"Well, Sasuke? Top bunk you go! I wanna sleep now..." Naruto repeated, yawning.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to their beds, Sasuke's eyes still on Naruto's body (A/N: Yikes, _someone's_ a pervert!...) slightly appreciating the exposed parts of her tanned skin. Before he slipped himself in the bed's covers, he put the scowl he lost, back on his pale face.

"Night, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me when we're about to sleep, teme!" Naruto snapped.

"Hn."

"Uh, forget your face!"

"...Night, Naruto."

"Ha, Good night." Sasuke knew that Naruto was smiling as she said that.

* * *

**_IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT._**

Sasuke felt an uncomfortable tug on his shirt and shuffled in his covers, not appreciating the contact.

"Hey.. Sasuke.."

"Nnnnn... Uh..."

"SASUKE."

"I'm awake."

The raven rubbed at his eyes, sliding his hand through his hair, trying to stop his bangs from blocking his sight. When he was completely able to look at his surroundings, he saw bright blue eyes in front of him, shaking as if they would break into tears any second.

"Na-Naruto?" he rubbed at his eyes again, thinking that he was imagining things.

"C-Can I sleep with you?," Naruto whispered in a cracked voice. "You don't have to say yes..."

"Wha-"

Suddenly, there was a loud boom coming from outside the house. Sasuke looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. Really hard. He guessed that it was just thunder. But when Naruto heard it, she jumped up and threw herself on the bed, her face just a couple of inches away from Sasuke's.

"Oh, that's why. Of course." Sasuke said with a comforting smile, well, he tried to.

They slipped themselves in the warm blankets, the bed didn't let the two bodies get farther away from each other since it was so small. Then there was another loud boom that came from the sky. Naruto flinched and dug her head onto Sasuke's chest, shaking with fear. Sasuke was surprised with the sudden action but didn't hesitate to put his arms around her, wordlessly saying that he'd protect her. The raven sighed in relief as the blonde pressed her body closer to his, as if she liked the comfort and warmth he was giving her. (A/N: AW, a SasuNaru moment!)

"Hey, Naruto? Why didn't you go sleep with Gaara?" Sasuke said softly.

"No space." she whispered.

"Hn..."

There was a slight pause.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Before Sasuke could reply, he heard the evened breathing of the blonde that laid next to him, concluding that she was already asleep. Her face on was still pressed onto his chest while her hands were clinging onto his shirt as if he would leave. Sasuke smiled, a real, genuine smile. Naruto next to him felt right, completely right.

He kissed her forehead and said goodnight. But before he drifted to sleep, he gently pushed Naruto's body closer to his, another smile plastered on his lips. And it stayed.

* * *

**Naruto's dream**...

_Thunder boomed._

_Blood was everywhere. A 4 year-old blonde had a look of fear on her face, tears flowing from her blue eyes. _

_"Mama.. Papa... Why are you sleeping?" she took a glance at her parent's unmoving bodies._

_Knives were everywhere in her parent's bodies. Blood was everywhere._

_The little girl looked at her parents, expecting them to stand up and smile saying "Boo! Happy birthday Naru-chan!" _

_October 10, the little blonde's birthday. The room was surrounded by balloons and bright colors but was out-colored by the red liquid that was stained everywhere. _

_"Mama... Papa!" she was under her mother, the bloodied body shielding her from any harm. She slipped out and shook her dad's head, gently pulling a strand of blonde hair but there was no reply. In panic, she did the same thing to her mother's red hair._

_"Mama! Papa! Wake up! Papa!" she cried, helplessly._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Naruto shuffled, a frown on her face as she slept. Everytime she closed her eyes, the same dream appeared in her mind. She then noticed warm arms were around her body. The comforted blonde looked up and saw Sasuke's peaceful and sleeping face. She smiled, also wrapping her arms around the boy, her head on his chest again, wanting more of the warmth he gave her. She managed to fall asleep with sweet dreams about ramen.

* * *

Teal eyes glared down at the two bodies that were sweetly hugging each other.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

Yeah, I'm pretty much speechless. I hope you all understood why Naruto's afraid of thunder and that she has a complicated past. I absolutely love this chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself because I made half of this up as I was typing it. :D

SNEAK PEEK FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Gaara's gonna get pissed. (LOL, OBVIOUSLY.)

Anyway, you guys are amazing. And yeah. I love you awesome people.

Leave reviews if you want. :)

**JA NE.**


	8. Kisses

Helloo! Let me start with this; PLEASE read the previous chapter before you read this one because I don't want you all to miss anything that happened.

Gonna reply to some of your reviews...

**_darkhuntressxir_**: Mhm, he'll be really mad. And Naruto's just gonna be all chill. o3o

**_shadow1real_**: Thank you! Yeah, I love the "fighting for Naruto" plot so I decided to add that to my story. :P

_**CatsAreMyJoy**_: So true! And thank you sooo much, I love your reviews! :)

AND I POSTED MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! Yeah, go to fanfiction s / 8780114 /1 /A-Hurting-Sky (without the spaces, of course.)

Anyway... Here's another chapter, yeah, awesomeness.

* * *

Teal eyes glared down at the two bodies that were sweetly hugging each other.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

The raven's body shuffled at his name being called, but other than moving and groaning, he didn't reply. Gaara hissed his name again, louder. This time, Naruto groaned, waking up.

"Nhhhh... Gaara.." she looked up. Naruto looked around, everything blurry in her vision. She felt gentle arms around her waist and immediately figured out that it was Sasuke's.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme." she whispered with a small smile. When he didn't respond, she pouted, and forgot that Gaara was standing right there. She tugged on the raven's silky hair, finally waking him.

"N-Naruto?..." he said groggily, his voice coated with sleepiness.

"Wake up!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he slowly sat up, a slight blush crawling to his cheeks as he let go of Naruto's body.

They both climbed down the bunk bed and stretched when they stood on the soft carpet.

"Ahem."

Naruto turned and saw a scowling Gaara.

"What's wrong with _you_? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Or in your case... A sleeping bag." Sasuke glared at him, not appreciating the scowl he was giving to Naruto as well as himself.

"Why the _hell_ were you _sleeping_ with Naruto?" Gaara growled.

He didn't wait for an answer, instead, he stomped his way to Sasuke and punched him right in the cheek. Naruto just stood by and watched in shock, disbelief, and somewhat amusement. "The fuck was that for?!" Sasuke hissed, not minding the pain that tingled in his right cheek. He slowly sat up and leaned against the bed, looking up at Gaara's glaring eyes and also put an angered expression on his own.

"Why the _hell_ were you _sleeping_ with her?" the red-haired boy repeated.

When he was about to lunge himself onto Sasuke again for another punch, Naruto stepped forward to block him, giving him an amused glare.

"Gaara, chill. It's... 8 in the morning, don't need to be such a mad raccoon." she said. She pointed an accusing finger at him then helped Sasuke up.

He growled, "Damn it, somebody answer my fucking question. Why the hell was Sasuke sleeping with you?" frustratedly. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other trying to recall what happened the previous night but all the two could remember was thunder and hugging.

"Oh! I remember! But the reason's pretty weird," Naruto snapped (literally, with her fingers). "I was scared of the... thunder.. So I turned to Sasuke for comfort. Nothing less, nothing more. Now, let's go downstairs for some breakfast. Seeing you two fight is too hilarious, but not hilarious enough to satisfy my hunger."

Before they went anywhere, Sasuke and Gaara took turns in the bathroom to change. And when they were done changing in to their 'day clothing', they stupidly hung around Naruto's room, watching each other.

Naruto walked to a nearby mirror and looked at her slight-messy hair in a braid. The blonde shooed the glaring boys out of the room, motioning for them to go down stairs, and changed in to something adequate. She untied her braided hair, letting her wavy hair down to her waist. Naruto changed into a black tight shirt and put a white 'YMCMB' sweatshirt on. Sliding her shorts off, she grabbed sweats with the same color of her eyes, making her outfit totally simple yet sassy.

**Oh, Naruto...** Kyuubi howled, laughing. **Those boys are _never_ going to get along with each other! Stop trying, kit. Just watch them fight, they're hilarious. **

_Shut it, kitsune._

**Ouch.**

* * *

"Ah... That was a great breakfast! Very healthy too." Naruto grinned.

"Dobe, eating- _slurping _down 4 bowls of ramen is indubitably (A/N: Score one for big words that sound weird!) _not_ healthy." Sasuke playfully scowled.

As soon as the three were done eating their breakfasts (and Naruto somehow managed the two boys from killing each other) they hung out in the living room. Gaara and Sasuke was poking through every door they found, wondering what could be inside the rooms while Naruto just giggled at their childlike actions.

"Oh yeah... Damn it. Naruto, I need to go to the school. I apparently signed up for student council... Stupid Temari," Gaara muttered the last part with a scowl. "The school's having a Halloween dance on October something so I have to help out. And if I don't go, I'm _probably _going to get in a colossal amount of trouble with my brother and sister."

"There's going to be a dance?! Well, good luck!" she smirked at Gaara's sulking position as he stood up to go.

(A/N: The idea of Gaara '_helping out_' is just absurd to me. There's gonna be blood everywhere. But I just needed an excuse for Naruto and Sasuke to be alone. LOL. But yay, there's gonna be a dance. Maybe Naruto should be Sasuke's date... Y'know.)

"So Sasuke... What's on the agenda before I take you home?" Naruto jumped up excitedly as if Sasuke actually had a list of things to do.

Sasuke slightly panicked. He was supposed to have an agenda? The hell with it, he's just gonna have to make one.

"Let's go out for lunch!" he blurted out.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously then said, "Oi, Teme... Are you okay? You do know that we just ate breakfast, right? Or are you just naturally stupid like that?" she grinned.

"Dobe... I meant, go out for lunch later. Keyword:_ LATER_." he playfully glared.

"Hmm... Whatever, as long as it includes us being together." she softly smiled.

Sasuke made sure that Naruto didn't see, but he blushed with a smile too.

_**4 hours later... 1:00 P.M**_

"I'm gonna take a shower!" Naruto hopped off.

(A/N: Since Naruto is oblivious to most things, I'm not even gonna let her think about Sasuke in the bathroom. _Yet_.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Naruto was done taking a shower, she quickly dried her hair and changed. She pulled out some random clothes from her closet and nodded in approval of what she pulled out then quickly put them on. A navy blue long sleeve, black skinny jeans, and gray Ugg boots. Simple. Naruto usually doesn't like wearing dark colored clothes but since Sasuke wears so much dark stuff, she doesn't want to be the opposite.

The bubbly blonde walked down stairs to find Sasuke dressed up and showered. He wore a black long sleeve that was tight on his muscular chest, and gray skinny jeans. She frowned at how he looked. Handsome, like a runway model. Why couldn't she look like that? (A/N: Oh, Naruto...)

"I found a bathroom in the hall, so I just took a shower there." he shrugged. Sasuke eyed Naruto and what she was wearing. Again, she was matching clothes with him. He did't say anything about because he actually liked it, and they looked good together, but it was just weird how Naruto could look so good in clothes that don't match her light personality.

"Ne, I'm hungry... Let's go!" she started pouting. Uh, that irresistible pout. The raven just wanted to kis-

"Teme." he raised a brow at him, giving him an amused look.

"Oh, yeah. But can I please drive?" he started to beg. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't scared of anything except for some things, but he was wholeheartedly frightened of Naruto's too-fast driving.

Naruto hesitated to say yes but she eventually did. The pleading look Sasuke gave her was too funny to say no to. Then something awfully confusing happened... As Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the house door, the blonde somehow managed to trip over something and landed on Sasuke.

"Oh!" she yelped. And before she knew it, her lips were pressed onto Sasuke's. They stared at each other wide-eyed but didn't pull back. Instead, they just started kissing back at each other, slowly. Until Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto waist. He helped her stand up, neither of them pulling away from the soft kiss that was turning into a fight for dominance.

"Naruto!" someone yelled. The two reluctantly pulled away from each other, turning to the person who made them break away.

It was Nana, Naruto's maid/friend. And she was blushing in a smiling manner. Nana was also a 16 year-old who worked for Naruto, Nana considered Naruto as a friend and a sister.

"If you wanna make out with him, get a room." the black-haired girl grinned too much like Naruto.

This time, the blonde and raven blushed.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Accident? It never happened?..."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, touching his lips.

The blonde hesitantly led the boy to a random car from the garage. It was gray and looked fast. When Naruto was about to slide in the driver's seat, Sasuke shook his head and sat there instead, making Naruto pout before she sat on the passenger's.

As he drove downtown, the smirking raven thought about the blonde's soft lips. Her kisses were so _perfect._..

It was his second time kissing Naruto. And he wanted a third.

* * *

I know. Short chappie. :( Needa do homework though. I think I'm failing my History and Science class. :( Not that I care but my uptight mother does. Anyway, yeah. Second kiss for Sasuke and Naruto! ;) Will there be a third? Of course! Duh.

Until the next!...

**JA NE**.


	9. Club Incident Part 1

Back with another chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just don't have the time to type up the story anymore because my science and social studies teacher's giving us some a lot of homework. -_-

There will be two parts of this story! The next chapter is part 2. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

After half an hour of driving somewhere Naruto wanted to eat, they finally arrived. Sasuke was expecting something simple, like Subway. But what he saw was much worst.

"A ramen stand? We're eating at a_ ramen_ stand?" Sasuke had the urge to throw a fit and yell out that he doesn't want to eat ramen but Naruto's happy smile gave him the will to suppress it. But seriously, she eats ramen 24/7!

"I know you don't like ramen, so no... We're just going to eat over there." she pointed at a place called 'Food' (A/N: Dunno what else to call it so might as well call it Food)

"Such a creative name..." Sasuke scowled. Note the hint of sarcasm?

*ring*

Naruto grabbed her phone from her pocket only to see that she's received a text message.

_Hey Naruto, it's Kiba. I could see you and Sasuke stand in front of the ramen stand. Me, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru are here in Food. Why don't you come hang out with us._

The blond showed the text message to Sasuke. He didn't want to go since Sakura was there but he could tell that Naruto wanted to hang out with them. Without hesitation, he lead her to the small restaurant. Again, Sasuke was expecting something simple but the universe just loves to prove him wrong. It was a club. A freaking club. With people making out in the corners and the dance floor full of people grinding with each other; boy on boy, girl on boy, and girl on girl.

Sasuke was about to grab Naruto's hand and drag her out of there but alas, she spotted Kiba and his friends and ran to them.

"Teme," she looked back. "Aren't you gonna stay?"

With that being said, he just grunted in response and reluctantly but slowly walked to her. He regret it. Because once he got to the full table, he got ounced on by Sakura.

"Aw, Sasuke! You came for me! I knew you would break up with that fake blond and come back to me!" she tried kissing him. Keyword: TRIED. As a result, she got shoved away.

Shit. He forgot about that. "Idiot, I was never with you in the first place." The raven smoothly pulled Naruto away from the table before anybody else saw her and lead her to a corner that wasn't being used as a making-out-spot. Sasuke was pissed at the lights. Why? Because the lights were so faintl!He was surprised that Naruto could see so well in the first place.

"Bakayaro! Why are we here?" Naruto hissed. She turned around and saw many people staring at the two of them, giving them looks as if saying 'you're mine.' Only then did she feel Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Uh... Since Sakura's here... Could you please act as my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Remember the incident at the amusement park with her? Yeah, I want her to keep thinking that you're my girlfriend so she would leave the two of us alone." The thought of Sakura never talking to the two of them made Sasuke slightly happy.

"Oh yeah. Urgh.. Sure." she agreed.

And with that, they went back to their table, hand in hand. Sasuke was blushing while Naruto was giggling, the raven was actually a tad bit happy that Naruto would act as his girlfriend. _'Wait, what? No. I don't need a girlfriend._' he thought while this grip around Naruto's tan fingers loosened. When they got the the table, they let go of each other's hands completely, hoping that Sakura saw but nobody else. And of course, Sakura greeteed Naruto with a glare.

"Yo Naruto! And hi.. Sasuke" Kiba said.

Sasuke replied with a "Hn."

"Hi Kiba! Thanks for letting us hang out with you guys." Naruto smiled kindly.

"Yeah, sure." Kiba replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Sasuke, I'm gonna dance. Wanna come with?"

"No. I'll stay here."

"I'll dance with you." someone said.

Naruto turned to see who talked and saw a person as pale as Sasuke if not, then paler. He also had the same eyes as his. Who was this guy? Uchiha Sasuke #2?

"I'm Sai," he smiled. Fakest smile ever... "Nice to meet you Naruto."

"The pleasure's all mine?..." she smiled too.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke glare at Sai.

* * *

(A/N: I'm keeping this 3rd person but I'm going to do it in Sasuke's point of view. Get it?..."

Warning... Sexy dancing and Sasuke being slightly horny. (THIS PART WASN'T WRITTEN BY ME. It was by my friend Samantha. I cut off lots of parts since I didn't like that Sasuke was being a sex maniac.)

He was infuriated. It's been 10 minutes since Naruto and that Sai guy went up to the dance floor and they were still dancing. Well, Naruto was doing most of the dancing while Sai just fumbled around and stared at her. Don't blame him, almost every guy on the dance floor was staring at her body. Keyword: body. Naruto was totally oblivious to everything that was happening around her, she didn't notice the guys who were staring and drooling at her and most definitely didn't notice some people trying to hide that they were jacking off to the sight of her rolling her curved hips.

Finally, Sasuke went up and shooed Sai away. He didn't know that the sight of Naruto's rolling hips were so good up close. Damn that Sai.

"Hey Naruto, my turn." Sasuke smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He couldn't stop staring at Naruto. Her tanned face glistened with small beads of sweat as the lights sined around her every now and then. Naruto's body was so tempting. The way she swayed her hips... The way she would sometimes accidentally grind her body to Sasuke's... And her jeans were so tight on her legs that she might as well be pant-less. Sasuke couldn't take anymore, if he kepts seeing Naruto shake her ass like that, he'd lose all control over himself.

"Uh- Naruto, I'm gonna go back to the table and- eat."

"Mkay..."

* * *

(A/N: Back to my writing...)

Sasuke was a bit worried since he didn't see Naruto anywhere in the crowd of people dancing anymore.

"Woah, someone's being hit on." Kiba murmured.

"What? Where?" Sasuke said not caring.

The dog lover stared at him for a couple of seconds and pointed at a corner.

To Sasuke, the sight was a disturbing. 4 bulky men surrounded someone who was pushed to a corner and kept touching the person. He heard a familiar voice yell out but the voice was muffled and faint. Then he saw an all-too-familiar streak of blond hair on the corner where the 4 men were at. Sasuke's eyes widened as he slowly walked to the corner, hoping that the person wasn't who he thought it was. Boy, does the universe hate him.

"Naruto?"

Big sapphire eyes looked up at the raven. A rough hand was pressed onto her mouth, not letting her speak. She was yelling out, trying to call for help but to no avail. Sasuke was once again infuriated. Naruto looked so helpless as the four men touched her clothe-covered body. One was touching her shoulder, another touching her neck, the other touching her chest, and the last one's hand was rubbing her thigh while his other was on her mouth.

"Get your hands off her!" Sasuke growled.

* * *

I wonder what's gonna happen next? Part 2 will be posted tonight! :)

**JA NE.**


	10. Sorry!

Hey everyone... I know that I haven't posted any new chapters of "Silent Game" but don't blame me for it... FanFiction keeps deleting my documents. I typed Chapter 10 like 3 times but it kept disappearing so I keep having to retype it.

I've also been requested to start another fanfic by two of my friends, and I said yes so I have to start writing that up TODAY.

I'll be continuing Silent Game but it'll take a while to type everything up. I'll try posting Chapter 10 tonight or tomorrow morning.

Thank you for your patience!

Sorry, guys. :(


	11. Club Incident Part 2

You know the buzz... So somehow, fanfiction . net is being an ass and chose to delete numerous of my saved documents. I had to retype this from scratch but I got to say, this version was better than my last one. Also, I was on vacation so I didn't have time to finish this until today. Anyway, enjoy!

I INTENTIONALLY MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT SINCE THERE WILL BE A PART 3 THAT WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW OR MONDAY.

* * *

_Previusly..._

_"Naruto?"_

_Big sapphire eyes looked up at the raven. A rough hand was pressed onto her mouth, not letting her speak. She was yelling out, trying to call for help but to no avail. Sasuke was once again infuriated. Naruto looked so helpless as the four men touched her clothe-covered body. One was touching her shoulder, another touching her neck, the other touching her chest, and the last one's hand was rubbing her thigh while his other was on her mouth._

_"Get your hands off her!" Sasuke growled._

* * *

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" Sasuke growled again.

The young Uchiha stormed his way to the for buff men who chose to ignore Sasuke's demands.

Naruto looked up one again and relaxed as soon as she saw Sasuke stomping her way. At the same time, she was a bit worried. No, not because of the hands that constantly moved around her body, but of the red gleam in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. The blonde could see the way he was clenching his fist so hard that they were paler than his own skin.

"Oi! Take your hands off her body!" Sasuke yelled again, finally catching the men's attention. The raven shuddered at one of the men's scarred face. He looked at all of them with burning rage. His body grew hot until he couldn't control himself.

"Sasuke!" Naruto managed to peep out from the hand that covered her mouth. Worry replaced Sasuke's rage as he saw the blonde's sweating figure. He also noticed the knot of hair that was being held up as if to lift her body.

"Ha, naughty naughty little blondie," the man covering Naruto's mouth whispered but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "We told you to shut up." Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the man punch Naruto's stomach, really hard. Rage once again took over Sasuke, making his body uncontrollably shake. Once again, said raven's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's expression. Nothing. There was no expression on her face, not even pain or anger. Wait, he could've sworn there was a twinkle of amusement in her blue eyes. It was as if she never even got punched at all!

**You're boyfriend's noticed that you're not in pain. What's next, I wonder?** a rough and dark voice said with amusement.

_Hmm, well, it didn't really hurt. Wait, he's not my boyfriend!_ Naruto mumbled the last part while blushing.

**Yeah, right. Like I'll believe that. I know you Naruto... You're starting to like this duck-butt.**

_Shut up Kurama._

**Don't use that name! **the demon hissed angrily.

The sweating blonde just glared at the man who punched her then looked back to Sasuke who looked about just ready to kill anyone who came near him. She was a bit surprised that he just slowly started walking to her.

"Huh. Who's this? You're little boyfriend's come to save you?" one of the 4 men laughed crazily.

Sasuke continued walking to Naruto, not paying any heed to the laughing man. He, instead, just closed his eyes while making his way up to her.

"Naruto!" there was an extra voice. Sasuke turned his head and saw a familiar red-head.

"Gaara?" the raven was shocked but didn't show any expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gaara stormed to their direction.

Before anyone could blink, the 4 men were on the ground. Writhing. In pain.

**Must've been Shukaku, huh?** Kyuubi murmured.

_Guess so... _

Sasuke, as the stoic man he is, just stood there nonchalantly.

"Gaara, man, you gotta keep a cool head," Naruto mumbled as she just layed on the floor. How did people not notice what was happening? "How'd you know we were in here anyway?"

"Kiba said he couldn't find you so he just called me."

"That idiot."

Gaara and Naruto almost forgot that Sasuke was there. And once Gaara realized his presence, he sent one fistful of anger upon Sasuke's right cheek. Literally. He punched him, hard.

"I WAS FUCKING EXPECTING YOU TO PROTECT HER YOU ASSHOLE." Gaara's eyes had yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. (1)

* * *

(1) GOT THIS INFO FROM NARUTOPEDIA. I KNOW, CHEAP.

I know... Short. But that's because the 3rd and last part of the "Club Incident" will be posted tomorrow or Monday. :)


End file.
